


Bare Necessity

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's hands were agile and smart, and life savers for everyone in the city. They were rarely still and even with a razor in them they seemed to move as freely as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Necessity

There had been this thing, John mused as he laid sprawled back on Rodney's bed -- which was frankly much bigger and more comfortable than his own -- where Rodney could not deny that he was a slave to his impulses. His last trip to the Infirmary had ended up with some oddly shaped shaved areas where Carson had been insistent on sticking sensors to his skin and not having to wade through a forest to get data from them. After he had been released for light duty, he had noticed Rodney noticing them, and then darting his gaze away almost guiltily. Even later he had noticed Rodney gliding fingers over the patches and lingering and he had a pretty good idea that the next time they hooked up, Rodney's overactive brain would have done something with that information.

He was right. Leaving them, bare squares, was pretty much inviting Rodney to do something about it, and he was pretty sure Rodney would come through and then some. The fact that Rodney was holed up in his bathroom assured John as much. "Hold on..."

"You know, I'm beginning to think you're going solo in there," John drawled, relaxing. It was nice to be with Rodney even if Rodney didn't broach his more extreme needs. He had done that almost subconsciously, trying to ...well, he wasn't sure what, protect Rodney or something from it. Whatever Rodney wanted to do was usually fun and well within his tolerances.

"I was organizing." Rodney came out with a towel over his arm and a bowl of water that was probably warm and... and and. It was like making Rodney go off planet on a sunny day, that preparedness for preparedness's sake.

"Oh yeah?" John raised his eyebrows at him. "So, you got an urge to give me a sponge bath or something?"

It might at least give him fond memories the next time he was stuck in Carson's domain.

Rodney snorted. "Because the recipe for erotic sponge baths involves my only set of sheets. No, I'm going to do away with the bearskin rug that's stuck on your chest." A bearskin rug he didn't have to remind Rodney that he liked, that Rodney liked. Then again, hair grew back.

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to shave my chest? Has the hair offended you?" he asked mildly. It might be fun to see what it was like, whether he could feel more or less through it. He absently wondered if that was all that Rodney might shave.  
"Not offended, no, but given that you're looking patchy..." He sat down beside John on the bed, his eyes a little bright with anticipation. "So. We should probably get naked."

That was more like it. John wasted no time in pulling up his shirt and tossing it on the floor and then his pants and underwear. At least it was always the right temperature in Rodney's quarters, warm enough that Rodney could sleep in a t-shirt and boxers and not freeze. For a Canuck, he was kind of a pansy ass about the cold. And the heat. But what a nice pansy ass it was, particularly when he stood up and started to shuck off his own clothes.

Rodney's ass was fantastic, and he appreciated the opportunity to study it up close. Aside from McKay's brain, it was his favorite part of him. "So, y'know, not that I mind but you been thinking about this a lot?"

"Well, imagining, which counts as thinking but with half the intent." And Rodney still managed to pick up a razor, and some kind of shaving lotion. It wasn't from Earth, so god knew where it had come from. At least he hoped it was shaving lotion and not Nair.

"Mm. Hope your hands are steady." Rodney's hands were agile and smart, and life savers for everyone in the city. They were rarely still and even with a razor in them they seemed to move as freely as ever.

"Very steady. This is..." Rodney exhaled as he settled beside him, gesturing with the razor. "You're too good-looking to be real, you realize."

"Oh really?" John smirked a bit at that. "You know, most of the time you usually say I'm too skinny to be real, like I'm going to blow away in the wind or something." He didn't think of himself as that good looking. Attractive and capable of charm, but that hadn't meant anything in the grand scheme of things.

Rodney quirked a smirk at him. "You're also too skinny to be real. And too crazy to be up running miles at 5:30 a.m." And yet, John did. Rodney smeared, without much ceremony, a glob of whatever-creme onto his chest, before he leaned forward to kiss John.

That was one thing about Rodney; he could kiss like a pro. John considered himself to be a good kisser, but maybe it was all of Rodney's talking and the muscles he must have developed with his tongue in doing so. Rodney could short out his brain with a long slow kiss. It was a notable aspect of his genius that John had suggested become part of the MENSA test because then he might just think about joining the local chapter after all.

If nothing else, the test to join would be awesome. "Mmmph." Rodney leaned back, grinning at him. "So if I manage to shave your chest without cutting you, can I try the rest?"

John looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. "Sure, I think I trust you with my vital bits.”

He liked the idea of Rodney with his balls in hand and a sharp instrument, but he liked the idea of smooth skin just as much. "Good. Great." One hand started to smooth in the lotion.

The sensation felt a bit strange, cloying and sticky on his chest hair. He'd had it gone before, even subbed for someone who wax stripped him once which had been interesting but he did like metal on his skin. "Mm..." He liked the implication of what went with it. The first press of metal was firm, and then the scraping began.

It was weird having someone else do this, feeling the press of metal against his chest. It was mesmerizing in the smooth movement and the strange rasping sound. Rodney's face was a combination of rapt concentration and growing arousal.

He was as hard as a rock, crouching over his legs, face twisted with concentration while he slowly scraped off John's chest hair.

John took a moment to close his eyes and focus on the sensation of a blade on skin. That was enough to quicken his own desire. Thinking of a naked blade scraping around his cock had him twitching with the thought of it. Cold metal, sharp, dangerous sliding over and around his balls. Shit, that was a little bit of danger he craved.

Nice and sharp and clean, and he'd get to experience bare skin at the same time. That would be nice.

"Look at this. I think this could make a chinchilla."

He couldn't help it; Rodney just made him laugh like no one else he knew. "You saying my chest hair is silky smooth?" he asked, trying not to laugh too much.

"I'm saying if I add a resin I should be able to prop up a reasonable facsimile of a squirrel on my desk. Made out of your chest hair." Rodney leaned in and kissed a newly bared patch of skin, briefly, and then grabbed a wash cloth from the bowl.

"Sometimes I have no idea how you even come up with the ideas," he said feeling the urge to purr. It ended up as a rumble in his throat of appreciation as Rodney wiped him down. Like this, the scar on his chest was livid and bright.

Sharp looking, with Rodney spreading his fingertips over it slowly. "I have no idea how you're even still here."

"I'm like a cockroach," John murmured, enjoying the sensation of fingers on skin and the peculiarity of where the sensation faded to scar. The point where Todd had fed life back into him had been a screaming orgasm of sensation, and he wasn't sure that was something he could come out and admit. He wasn't sure if the pleasure part of it was from his own enjoyment of that sort of thing or something that was part of the phenomenon.

"That's a great mental image," Rodney deadpanned, lingering for a moment before he dragged a finger over towards John's left nipple.

He always liked that, and he had to admit he could feel a lot of sensation now the hairs were gone. "You like it smooth?" he asked thinking he was pretty cool with it being smooth if someone else was doing the shaving.

"Yes, though I'm not sure how we'd explain it the next time the locals decide you must take part in something that involves going shirtless." Medical stuff was always a good excuse, John figured. The touch lingered, and Rodney was watching him watching Rodney.

"Hey, it was patchy, and everyone knows I'm looks conscious right?" Yeah right, though they teased him about it, his team knew he didn't care about that side of things at all and that his hair actually did do that on its own. "Besides, it grows back real quick on me."

"Oh god. Five o'clock chest shadow?" Rodney laughed, and picked up with the shaving.

John chuckled at that and folded his arms behind his head. "You missed your vocation. You could have been a barber."

"Body shaving, fifteen bucks a head. Chest. Something." Rodney wiped at his chest, cleaning carefully.

"Mmm. As clean a shave as I've ever had," he commented shifting slightly, parting his legs as a means of invitation. "Do you think about shaving people often Rodney?" It was a teasing tone but John was intrigued as to what fantasies lurked in the scientists head.

Rodney played them close to his chest, if he had any at all. "Just you." And maybe that was true. It was another of those he couldn't really guess items. Rodney started to work his way down John's chest, down his stomach.

Now that was definitely erotic -- the slide of metal over his abdomen, the press and scrape, the smoothing on of lotion and the cooling air behind it. "You know, that feels pretty good. I'd offer to do it to you if you had enough hair there."

"Hrmph, I could grow hair there. If I wanted to let it run rampant." Rodney started to tidy down towards his dick, slow and steady.

"You shave yourself down there?" John quirked an eyebrow at him and loved the attention that Rodney was lavishing on every stroke. He was a perfectionist in all that he was doing.

"Of course. With all of the chafing, and running we do in strange situations, underwater or through rivers or..." Or. Rodney's face was starting to flush.

"Rodney, I never thought you had it in you," John said with a smile. God, Rodney was gorgeous like that, wield a blade ever close to his cock. "You know, this is a pretty good turn on."

He held the skin taut, smirking at John while he shaved in close to the base of John's dick. "What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I like the feel of metal near my dick and that this would be a really bad time to cough," John answered. He was very obviously growing harder down there now. The fact he was enjoying himself could not be more obvious.

Rodney was a smart man, but that still meant there was a fifty-fifty chance that he'd catch on to other things that implied. "It would be, but you'd heal fast," Rodney smirked.

"Explaining to Carson might be tricky," he said, although not as much as Rodney might think. Carson was remarkably understanding about that sort of thing.

Rodney started to shave the insides of John's thighs, smiling to himself. "You're in safe hands."

"Very safe," he acknowledged. They trusted their lives to Rodney's hands, his ability to rewire and to code at the speed of thought and program on the fly. He trusted him totally.

He trusted him when he started to shave his balls, the tender careful touches, slow and lingering while he shaved. It was curiously erotic, intimate and sexy. It certainly got him in the mood. "I hope this is... a starter," he said focusing hard on the fingers.

"Yes, but look at how gorgeous you are," Rodney murmured, smiling at him while he continued shaving.

"I'd rather look at you," John admitted. It was a curious sensation, to feel the air over his skin there, the metal to skin, Rodney's fingers.

Rodney smiled wide and easy at him. "Then this works out pretty well for both of us. Do you want me to keep going, or...?"

"You keep right on," John said. "Until the mood takes you..." Hopefully soon, because the itch of need was growing. He was happy for Rodney to enjoy himself as much as he wanted.

"Until the mood takes me where?" Rodney nudged at his thighs, wiped around his crotch, his now hard dick, getting the lotion and hair up smoothly. Wow, that was bare and clean looking. Pornstar bare.

"Wherever you wanna go," he drawled. Maybe Rodney might want to top, or maybe he wanted to be topped. He was happy to follow his lead in this. "Hell, I look like I should be in a porn flick like this."

"I need baby oil to really give you that New Twink Gleam." Rodney leaned back at last, looking pleased. "If I shaved your ass, I think you'd itch too much."

"Yeah, but y'know." John shrugged a little. "If you want to..." He wasn't going to say no. Because Rodney around his ass would lead to something more and he was all about that.

There was a wicked look in Rodney's eyes, just for a brief moment, and Rodney finally nodded. "All right. Roll over, then."

He did so, and he was right. The steel of the blade was prelude to the smooth of fingers, stroking and caressing over his now smooth ass. He began to wonder if maybe Rodney was as vanilla as he thought when he felt the edge of steel touch around the pucker of his ass hole. But it lasted only moments, even if the moment were enough to move him out of lazy arousal into acute want and need. It seemed it was just a prelude to Rodney acting on his own desire because there were fingers quick and roughly desperate inside him and barely any pause before he felt Rodney pressing into him hard.

Like he couldn't stand to wait any longer now that he'd taken a blade to John's skin and made him look just as he wanted, now that John had trusted Rodney to that level. It was heady, and John wanted more, more and more, but for now, he would take it, that edge, because the contrast between the smoothness of his freshly shaved skin and the roughness of Rodney giving into the arousal was just right. It didn’t take too long for them both to come after the lengthy build up and McKay had a supremely satisfied expression on his face as if he couldn’t believe John had trusted him like that.

He could trust Rodney with a metal razor against his cock, in the field, in his ass and he was sure as hell likely to volunteer if Rodney had the urge to do this again.


End file.
